


救赎第一部22

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第一部22

第22章   
　　穗禾盯着仙侍的背影，眼中精光闪动，“这是难得的良机，我们可将殿下一举带出天界。”  
　　“不行。”燎原君一口否决，“那仙侍一出栖梧宫，润玉就知道了。倘若轻举妄动，必会前功尽弃。”  
　　“那你要如何？”  
　　“等！”  
　　“等？”穗禾再也压抑不住心中的愤怒，“两百年前你跟我说等，两百年后你依然跟我说等。我日日看润玉那厮跟殿下耳鬓厮磨，日日听着他编造泼天大谎，你知道我有多恨？”她深吸一口气，“你要等，随你。”说完袍袖一拂，扭头就走。  
　　燎原君一把拽住她，“你死，我不拦你。但你这一去，死的不止你一个。我、长芳主、天后、彦佑，还有……殿下。”他沉声道：“穗禾，再忍一忍，如今万事俱备，只欠东风。只要殿下能够想起从前……”  
　　“谈何容易。这两百年来我们试过无数方法，殿下始终未能想起来。”穗禾心灰意冷。  
　　许是经历的绝望太多，燎原君并不如穗禾那么悲观。“今日再试一试，我让你找的人都找来了么？”  
　　穗禾点头，“都找来了。”  
　　“好，依计行事。”  
　　燎原君到栖梧宫时，旭凤正在饮酒。  
　　“来来来，我一人独酌正嫌烦闷，幸亏还有你在天界。”旭凤给他斟了一杯酒，“听说你到雷泽去了。那地方虽然怪物甚多，但称得上‘棘手’二字的，也就一个蛊雕。”他笑着看向燎原君，“凭你的身手，难道连它都降服不了？”  
　　我何时去过雷泽？  
　　燎原君微微一怔，立刻就明白了，难怪这两百年来天帝不准他靠近殿下，原来早在殿下面前撒下了谎言。润玉啊润玉，你严密若斯，可知天网恢恢疏而不漏？  
　　旭凤的酒杯已递到面前，他接过一饮而尽。末了转着酒杯沉吟，“不知殿下可饮过桂花酒？”  
　　“桂花酒？”旭凤目光闪动了一下，觉得这名称十分熟悉，似乎在什么地方听过。“是……凡间的酒么？”  
　　他轻笑，“是一位故人酿的酒，殿下真的不记得了吗？”  
　　“故人？”旭凤低喘一声，他的头又开始痛了。脑中仿佛出现了一个朦胧的影子，身姿婀娜，衣衫飘飘，他想抓住，却怎么也抓不住。他与那女子之间隔着重重迷雾，似乎极近，又似乎极远。  
　　“你知道她是谁。”他盯着燎原君，“告诉我。”  
　　燎原君却道：“我未曾见过那人，酒水是殿下从凡间带上来的，那位故人的往事也是我从殿下口中听说的。只是几千年过去了，该忘的都忘得差不多了。”  
　　“连你都不记得了……”他十分失望，“燎原君，自从醒来，我总觉得忘记了很多事。”他环顾四周，“栖梧宫如常，天界如常，但我总觉得哪里不对。”  
　　“为何殿下不去问……夜神大殿呢？”  
　　“我问过。”他苦笑，“我知道他有事瞒着我。但要查探到底，我又害怕。”  
　　“这不像殿下说的话。殿下是天界战神，未曾一败，也从不知害怕为何物。”  
　　“因为他是我兄长。”他声音低沉，掷地有声，“这世上的事，并不是非黑即白。有时候越接近真相，心中就越害怕。”他飒然起身，“这栖梧宫我也待得烦了，你陪我出去走走吧！”  
　　天界的花皆是仙法幻化而成，他摘下一朵，看着那花在指尖化作流云轻烟。  
　　“那边有一株树。”他伸手一指，“树上开满红花，十分艳丽。”  
　　燎原君顺着他手指的方向看去，笑道：“殿下记错了，那边并没有那样的树。”  
　　“不可能，我明明记得。”他与燎原君打赌，“若有，罚你……嗯，变作我的模样，在姻缘府住上三天。”  
　　姻缘府的仙侍个个如狼似虎，一见到旭凤就跟见了肉的饿狼似的。旭凤此罚，是想看他有多狼狈了。  
　　燎原君欣然应允，因为他知道凤凰树已死，凤凰花早已不复存在。  
　　很快到了那处地方，果然空空如也。  
　　“怎么会……”旭凤怔怔的看着地面，甚至不敢相信的跺了跺脚，“我明明记得这里有一株树，我亲眼见到满树花开，艳丽得就像凤凰的羽翼。”他的头痛得厉害，“我记得有人说过……”  
　　说过……  
　　凡间的凤凰花一年只开两季，我送你一树凤凰花，四季常开不败！  
　　他痛得跪倒在地，有人将他抱在了怀里。他抓住那人的手，脱口而出，“锦觅。”  
　　不对，不是锦觅。  
　　他仰头看着燎原君，“告诉我，锦觅是谁？”  
　　燎原君眼中似有悲凄，轻轻的道：“繁花似锦觅安宁，淡云流水渡此生。”  
　　他怔怔松开了手，低声呢喃，“繁花似锦觅安宁，淡云流水渡此生。”脑中的那个身影渐渐清晰起来，容色无双，天真烂漫。  
　　狐狸仙说了抱恩嘛，抱恩抱恩，不抱怎么还恩呢。  
　　你现在已经是本仙的人了，放心吧，我会对你负责的。  
　　凤凰，我便赠你一瓣真身，许你一刻的春华秋实。  
　　“锦觅是谁？为何我不曾在天界见过她？”他慢慢起身，手掌一挥化出一棵大树。枝叶葱茏，花开艳丽。  
　　他仰头看着那一树的火红，“踏遍六界，我也要找到她。”  
　　忽然身后传来说话声，莺声软语，是两个仙侍在说笑。  
　　“殿下在此，竟敢无礼？”  
　　那两个仙侍吓得立刻跪下，其中一个年纪小一些的大着胆子道：“我们并不知道殿下在这里，请殿下恕罪。”  
　　旭凤觉得她的声音十分熟悉，盯着那低垂的脑袋，慢慢的道：“你把头抬起来。”  
　　那仙侍抬起头来，那模样，那神情竟和那个叫锦觅的女子一模一样。  
　　旭凤如遭雷击，盯着她的容颜，轻轻的道：“你叫什么名字？”  
　　那仙侍还没回答，一道银光已经袭到旭凤面前。  
　　随手挥开，落在地上的是一柄短剑。灵力化开，那剑便现出原身，原来是一根羽毛。  
　　燎原君暗道：等了这么久，终于把你等来了。  
　　他抽出剑挡在旭凤面前，喝道：“破军，你偷袭殿下，以下犯上，其罪当诛。”  
　　破军身着战甲，甲上还残留着点点血迹，似乎刚从战场上归来。他手中宝剑已然出鞘，两眼怔怔盯着旭凤，一副不敢置信的模样。  
　　“破军？”旭凤皱眉。破军是他一手提拔起来的战将，除了燎原君外，他对此人最信任。为何他看着自己的眼神，竟是敌意多于喜悦？  
　　片刻之后，破军终于找回了自己的声音，“魔尊，请你速离天界，否则别怪我不念昔日之情。”  
　　


End file.
